csifandomcom-20200225-history
Built to Kill, Part 2
Built To Kill, Part 2 is the second episode in season seven of . Synopsis While Grissom is confounded by a miniature left behind at the murder site of a retired rock star, Catherine does her own investigation of when she was drugged and finds a connection to a recent case. Plot The episode opens with Sara and Grissom processing a scene, while Catherine questions the motel manager about who she was with the night before. The two CSIs look around the crime scene, seeing a miniature version of the crime scene. Grissom actually makes a comment that shows how much older he is than Sara, saying that a song was "Before Sara's time." Sara leaves the crime scene, finding Catherine at the motel. Catherine asks Sara to process the scene of her rape without anyone else knowing. Sara says it'll be inadmissible. Catherine says she knows protocol and all she wants to know is what happened. Catherine emphasizes to Sara that she doesn't want to make it official. Catherine returns to the lab where she processes her improvised rape kit. After picking up Lindsey from a dance practice, Catherine gets into a car accident. A man approaches the car, and kidnaps Lindsey. Catherine finds acceleration marks on the road, showing that the crash was deliberate. Only a few hours after the incident, Sam appears, wondering why Catherine hasn't told him of the kidnapping yet. He admits that someone is trying to use his family to get to him. He shows her photos of Catherine drugged and of Lindsey tied to a chair. During the conversation of Sam and Catherine, after calling her father a 'thug in thousand dollar shoes', Sam slaps Catherine across her mouth, and Catherine leaves, saying, "Thanks for not disappointing me, Sam." A fingerprint on Catherine's car connects it to a previous robbery and in the crime scene photos there is the chair that Lindsey is photographed tied to. This gives the CSIs the break, Lindsey is rescued, and her kidnapper shot and injured as he tries to escape. He is identified as being in the bar the previous night. His DNA shows that he is the brother of the partner of the man who committed suicide at Sam's party. When Catherine goes to tell Sam this outside his casino, the partner, Joe Hirschoff approaches and shoots Sam, before being shot himself by Sam's bodyguard when attempting to flee. The investigation continues into the murder of the rock n' roll star, Izzy Delancy. It is discovered that Izzy was in negotiations for a stage show based on his music. The rights to his music will go to his son, but since he is a minor, it will be controlled by his mother, Izzy's first wife (though it turns out they weren't really married). They find that he was sleeping with the nanny, and that nanny has been selling private photographs of the family to a gossip website. At first, the son is suspected due to his interest in models, but eliminated when it is shown that he faints at the sight of blood. The case finishes unsolved, though Grissom finds a part of a photograph on the back of one of the photographs in the diorama. Ecklie wants to release information to the media about the diorama. Grissom disagrees, and when Sara also states she doesn't think it is a good idea, Ecklie makes a comment that suggests he knows about their relationship. Later, Grissom tells Sara that he will deal with it. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Louise Lombard as Detective Sofia Curtis * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Scott Wilson as Sam Braun * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Danny Bonaduce as Izzy Delancy * Kevin Rahm as Joe Hirschoff * Kay Panabaker as Lindsey Willows * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Joe Reegan as Arnie Clifton * Adrian R'Mante as Paramedic Rivera * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * David Berman as David Phillips * Sean Young as Dusty * Monica Keena as Madeline * Brianne Davis as Annie * Alden Ehrenreich as Sven * Kelley Daugherty as Marianne * Edward C. Hayes as Robert O'Brien Quotes :Grissom (to Doc Robbins): Cause of death? :Doc Robbins (singing): Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull and it fractured the occipital lobe. There was massive hemorrhaging on the brain, and death was probably swift. Yeah! :Grissom (to the corpse): Sorry, Izzy. Goofs *When Grissom dissects the miniature doll of Izzy Delancy, the doll is standing upright, but all other times the doll is shown, it is seen as sitting down and leaning forward. See Also 702 Category:Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 7 Episodes